Neon Genesis Evangelion New Year
by RockytheHercules
Summary: It's New Year for the cast of NGE. Asuka decides to put on a show. R & R please.


Legal Disclaimer:  
The majority of the characters portrayed in this fanfic are copyright of Gainax,  
now until forever. Unless they sell out somewhere along the lines. Don't sue me  
please, I'm poor. Really. My contact information is somewhere below this.   
This has no real place in the Evangelion timeline, it's just off and out somewhere.   
By the way, this piece of work is Copyrighted by   
Rocky Valkyrie 2002, all rights reserved etc. etc. Rockythehercules@yahoo.com  
  
AUTOR'S NOTE:  
This fanfic is not very good. I can tell you that in advance. Any and all   
convulsions, regurgitations, vomiting, swearing and etc. cannot be attributed  
to me or my Fic. Legally. Please? ;;^_~ Enjoy the fic, if and only if you can.  
Also, I aplogize for my last fic, which was really REALLY bad. Smoking is   
hazardous both to your health and to your sanity. Especially weed.  
  
The New Year is Good- Or is it?  
Based extremely loosely on Neon Genesis Evangelion by Gainax.   
By Rocky Valkyrie.  
  
Unassumingly, a year had passed, and it was a new year in Tokyo 3. The   
Yuletide celebrations had whittled away, and to end the period of idleness,  
and this of course without disturbance from the Angels, was an assembly at  
NERV HQ. Commander Gendou Ikari was gone temporarily in a meeting abroad with   
some political leaders of the nations. He, as would be assumed, left Major  
Misato Katsuragi in charge, and she had agreed to start the year with a   
celebration, but she was too lazy to look into the details. The request was  
asked for by Asuka. This was not much of a surprise, but no one else seemed  
to want it, although Asuka convinced Misato otherwise. Misato had been in her  
holiday mood, meaning she felt like eating and sleeping, and doing generally,  
nothing, so if Asuka wanted a party, as long as she took care of it herself,  
she could have it. Asuka had taken care of it, alright.  
  
On New Year's Eve, Asuka had taken full control of NERV HQ. She had  
invited all the staff, and for the most part, they all came under Misato's   
orders. Asuka was to put on a presentation; a play, if you will, to distract  
everyone's attentions away from their gloomy daily lives. Few were to play in  
it; Shinji, Wonder Woman, Kaji and herself. The staff was seated patiently in  
their places, which, much to their surprise, were assigned. The whole staff of  
NERV, save for the ones that never had any breaks, was seated at the hall  
where they were to watch. Misato was there, unwillingly, but she knew that   
since she gave the thumbs up, she had to show up there.   
  
Backstage, Shinji was pacing wildly. He had repeatedly refused Asuka  
when she told him that he had to act in her little play, but he was eventually  
convinced to do it. Asuka, he thought, was very commanding and demanding.   
Shinji knew that he had chronic stage fright and would probably ruin the whole  
thing, but he also knew that if he didn't do it, Asuka would kill him. Rei  
was standing next to him, watching the stage from the sides of the curtains.  
Asuka was running around frantically making any and all finishing touches,   
she felt she simply had to be the best in everything. Shinji blushed as he   
realized he had been thinking of Rei again. Even if they weren't an item,  
he thought, they shared something special, even if the something special was  
a twisted relationship with Shinji's father, Gendou.   
  
"S-so, Ayanami-san," Shinji stuttered, "you and Asuka seemed civil  
these, umm..." the heat of the conversation was obvious now, he was pulling   
his collar away from his neck, "...days. Almost like you were... friends."  
  
She did not acknowledge his statement, but simply said, not turning  
to face him, "I prefer not to think of you all as my friends. Otherwise I  
would feel sad." Rei's monotone was typical of her, but that it was the   
response to Shinji's question made even Rei seem colder than usual.  
  
"I-I s-s...suppose, maybe... yes," Shinji said, already feeling  
apologetic and as was his wont, being shut up.  
  
"Ikari-san," Rei started up again, uncharacteristic.  
  
"Yes, Ayanami-san?" Shinji said nervously, he didn't know why she  
had done something so out of character as to start a conversation.  
  
"It's not that I do not like to speak. I'm not very good at talking,"  
she admitted, unquestioned.  
  
This was obvious to Shinji, but he didn't want to say it, "Oh...  
well, I actually think that you should talk more because of it."  
  
"But..." Rei started, then she paused to swallow some saliva, and   
then she spoke again, "...I'm getting used to talking to you, Shinji." The  
ice queen's facade melted at this, her face blushed.  
  
Shinji also blushed, he felt warm at what she had said. The only   
other one she would have said that to was his father. In so many ways,   
Shinji was like his father, and yet he was so different in so many other  
ways.  
  
One who did not appreciate this sentimental moment was the one  
who had broken her back to prepare for the entertainment, for the event.  
It was Asuka, and she had seen the whole thing, and her veins popped on her  
head. Hearing the sentimental words did not touch her heart, instead she  
started to crack her knuckles, and she grabbed quite a few stage curtain   
weights. Her eyes blazing with fiery anger, Asuka started to toss the   
weights at the couple, not really meaning to hit them but bring an end to  
their little moment. Most of the weights landed on the prop-filled stage  
anyways, so there was no real harm brought to either Shinji or Rei. While  
throwing, Asuka started her screaming and swearing in German. Blatant to  
all who were waiting in the audience seats.  
  
"She is a strange one, isn't she?" asked the somewhat cheerful   
Maya, "But they're all a little strange. Did she have to throw things,  
though?"  
  
"..." there was no answer from her sempai, Ritsuko.  
  
"My thoughts exactly," said Shigeru, nodding, "I heard of something   
like it recently."  
  
"Well, from what I could hear, it would seem that Asuka threw bags  
of sand," said Makoto, matter-of-factly.  
  
"Well," Maya sighed, "whatever, I just want to get out of here.   
Even an Angel attack isn't this bad. At least those are exciting."  
  
The little group situated on a certain row nodded along. They   
agreed wholeheartedly; this was boring, and they wanted to get out of there.  
  
Like a gust of invisible wind, Asuka reached their seats and tied  
them all down to their chairs with harsh, rough rope. She tied them so that  
their arms were tied to the chairs, and the hands were behind their backs.   
Reaching the other side of the row in seemingly no time, she moves on up  
to the higher rows, doing the same thing to the audience seated in those  
rows. Asuka had strategically placed all the staff according to how fast  
they would probably start to react to this, and so by careful planning, she  
had complete control over the whole NERV staff. The whole hall was tied   
down so well that they were immobilized. Their mouths were not taped shut,  
though, and so they were shouting and swearing at her as they could and  
as she passed them. Reaching the bottom of the stairway that was the center  
of the audience area, Asuka lets out a devilish laughter, with her hand by  
the side of her mouth, then points at the audience and runs backstage.  
  
"Hmmm... I thought it would turn out this way," said Makoto.  
  
"Which way?" asked Maya, sweating in anxiety.  
  
"She wasn't going to let us leave till everything was done." he said,  
then he nodded to himself, and said, "I should've brought my pocket knife."  
  
The entirety of the NERV staff was either tied down to their chairs,  
or backstage, preparing for the little show. The lights turned off suddenly,  
then 2 brilliant spotlights shone on a stage, on the mc, Asuka.   
  
"Hi everyone! Today's show is..." she screeched, through the mike,   
"...presented to you courtesy of NERV! It's called 'The Princess and the   
Prince'!"  
  
'The Princess and the Prince' was a silly story of a Princess who is  
trapped in a glass tower and is imprisoned by a dragon. A prince comes to her  
rescue, but instead of living happily ever after, a noble girl tries to steal  
him away from the princess. When she fails, the prince and princess live   
happily ever after. Asuka altered the story a bit, though, in many ways to make  
the princess seem better than she is.  
  
The story starts. The curtains are pulled off and a few lights come on.  
It's the Princess in the cardboard glass tower. With her hand resting on her head  
with the back of the hand on the foredhead, looking up with a look of contempt,  
Asuka begins her monologue.  
  
"Oh! Oh! Woe is me," Asuka says, letting out the crocodile tears, "why  
am I cursed with such a fate? With walls of glass concealing beauty so great! Oh  
woe is me! I'm all alone. Look at me, I don't even have a phone." That was one  
of the modifications; the original princess "didn't have to survive living in a  
tower without a phone."  
  
Out comes Shinji, in a fat green and yellow dragon suit, which stretches  
over everything but his face. He has on a look of disappointment and disbeleif.  
He sweatdrops and sighs, but then walks to the tower.  
  
Right under the tower, Shinji starts, "Roar. Roar," and Shinji manages  
to say this without enthusiasm, like Rei, "I'm more monstrous than a scene of   
gore."  
  
After tossing a couple of unseen crumpled pieces of paper at Shinji,  
Asuka starts up again, "And oh most evil and..." Asuka hesistates, seeming to  
have forgotten her line, "...unbearably ugly demonic dragon. He imprisons me...  
and errr... stuff."  
  
Shinji lets out another sigh; being called ugly was one thing, but in  
public, in front of an audience... he was unused to it. "Roar. Roar. I am evil.  
I want to eat the pretty princess."  
  
Just then, with previously unseen enthusiasm and accuracy, Kaji jumps in  
and excecutes his role. He lets out several shouts and swings using some ropes  
to the left of the stage, opposite Shinji and his prisoner. He walks forward a few  
steps, before he trips over the rope he used to enter the scene. He sits on the  
ground, rubbing the back of his head, then gets up and puts on a serious look.  
The audience would have clapped for his brilliant performance, but their hands were  
tied down.   
  
"Oh cute little angel of mine," Kaji says, winking at Asuka, causing her  
to blush, "let me save you. Let your love be mine. Your love is worth more than  
anything."  
  
"Oh yes! Yes! YES!" Asuka started to scream, her eyes closed in anticipation,  
her whole body moving ever so slightly each time, closer to the edge. Asuka then falls  
out of her little tower, and in her white wedding dress, she falls flat on her face.  
She then pops back up, hurries back to behind the prop, and continues the scene,   
obviously hearing all the muffled laughter and excited murmuring.  
  
Disrupting the laughter is Shinji, with his on-cue roars. "Roar, roar. Oh  
you prince of goodness. I will," Shinji mutters, indifferently, "kill you."  
  
In his usual charismatic manner, Kaji steps forward again with his part.  
  
"Hah! You think you can defeat me, o dragon of darkness? Not with my," at  
this, Kaji pauses, hesistes, then clears his throat, saying, "my Evangelion."  
  
This is a surprise to the audience, who are dumbstruck. This would be  
another one of Asuka's "modifications." But then out of nowhere, stumbles in Rei,  
in the Evangelion costume. One would wonder why Asuka made Rei, of all people,   
act out the Evangelion. One would have to keep wondering, at least till the next  
year. Rei was playing 2 parts, despite Asuka, only because Asuka couldn't be the  
damsel in distress and the savior, too. Besides, she didn't want Kaji to have to go  
away and stall the show while changing. So it had to be Rei; Rei's other part didn't  
come till much later. Asuka was beside herself on this.  
  
Uncharacteristic of herself, Rei wobbled out comically onto the stage in the  
oversized Eva costume. Asuka had designed it herself; based on her own Eva. This was  
just like Asuka, though, even her subconsious was ego-centric.   
  
The commotion that Rei created distracted the audience enough for Kaji to  
creep out almost unnoticed. Except by a few watchful eyes who had gotten into the   
mood of the story. The rest of them just whispered to themselves.   
  
Rei begins to speak at this point, in a distant, robotic tone, "Beware you  
creature of evil. Justice will prevail," Rei says, in an awkward voice with proper  
intonation. Strange, everyone thought, for Rei, although no one said anything.  
  
"Pffft!" Asuka sounded. "I could've done better," she muttered to herself,  
"Oh save me, Prince," she said, without looking back at the stage.  
  
After a breif sequence involving Rei chasing Shinji with a plastic knife,  
a dragon dying, ketchup being splatted on Rei, a few falls, and some cheesy dialogue,  
Asuka was finally saved from the dragon, and the Eva was gone. The curtains came   
down for a few minutes. The general scenery was changed. The actors walked right up   
behind the curtains. It was time for the next scene.  
  
This scene was to be the Prince and the Princess' first real meeting.   
Harlequin romantics would be in heaven. Others would just have to cope.   
  
"Princess. We finally meet face to face. You are as beautiful as anyone  
could have imagined. No, dare I say more..." he said, keeping a straight face,  
"more than any words could ever describe."  
  
"You are of no less quality, dear Prince. You are like the Sun in my sky,"  
she continued, enraptured in the moment, "like the moon and stars, my everything."  
  
"I must myself admit," Kaji said, "I never thought that I would ever look  
into eyes so beautiful, so mystical, and tell the owner of those eyes how I felt  
looking upon their heavenly beauty."  
  
Blushing, Asuka responded, "But, good sir, no eyes are better than your  
own, upon mine, veering carelessly upon the flowers, the Earth, the sky, and..."  
she cleared her throat, "...me."  
  
Tapping his nose twice, as if giving off a sign of victory, Kaji started  
up again, "Not the flowers nor the Earth nor the sky, nor all of creation," he  
said, his face now turning upward, "can comapre to you. You are beauty among  
beauty untold."  
  
Then a kiss. And another, then again. This was all part of the script,  
although going beyond the boundaries of the script was Kaji's tongue. Asuka did  
not seem to mind, though, and when the lips parted, her nose was red and she  
had subtle reminders of tears in her eyes. He had kissed the socks off her. She  
then bend forward to kiss him again. Her eyes were still closed from her previous  
experience. She didn't see that he had turned away. He then turned around, seeing  
her about to make a fool of herself, he lunged forward and accepted her kiss. This  
was not in the script, he thought, but he was enjoying it, so he did not mind. His  
hands started to travel, though. At this, Asuka just stopped and pushed him off.  
  
"We must stop, my Prince," she managed, her head still dazed, "we... uhh...  
we must wait. T-till we get married. Death do us part, remember?"  
  
"But of course, m'lady. I should not have had it any other way. You are my   
one and only." he said, now looking out into the audience.  
  
At this the curtains closed. The actors rushed this way and that on stage.  
Asuka was a bit embarrased and went off to the refreshments table. She stares at  
Kaji, not looking where she's going, really. She bumps into the refreshments table  
and stops, still staring at Kaji. She had experienced something she had never felt  
before; something she did not count on happening. She then grabs a bottle, which  
regretfully is Misato's liquor bottle, and downs a hefty ammount of it without  
thinking. With some booze in her gut and her head in the air, she waits for the   
next scene. In the scene, she would go home with him, and he would meet Rei, the  
evil noble.  
  
The next scene started as a carriage scene. The couple would talk of love  
a bit more, while on their way home. Asuka's performance was as almost-flawless as  
ever, unaffected yet by the liquor. Then the two arrived at the castle of the Prince.  
  
"Oh Princess unmatched, this is my humble abode," Kaji said, bowing his head,  
showing almost lifelike reverence.  
  
"Indeed, my Prince, I am truly gratified and content," Asuka answered, "I  
ask not much, and I am happy."  
  
This was sickening. At least to Shinji it was. And why did he have to move  
stage props now? His part was done; he had ketchup all over him. He now had to be the  
one to move the curtains and everything. Shinji couldn't see Rei, though. Her part was  
coming close. He shrugged, though, he could hardly move in the overly large stuffed-  
animal-for-a-costume dragon outfit. It was not comfortable and made him wobble, too.  
  
"Oh my perfect one," Kaji said, "let us up and enter my room."  
  
"Yes, my good sir," Asuka replied, walking with him to the stairs props.  
  
The curtains drop, the stage is changed and then the curtains are pulled again.  
The stage props are set on the stage a bit sloppily, but it was done quickly, so Asuka  
had no objections. It was the scene of the Prince's room. The actors are set, and ready  
to act out their parts.  
  
"I want nothing more than to be with you," said Kaji, as if he meant it.  
  
"Nor I you," replied the overdramatically acting Asuka.  
  
"I love you more than the sea or the sky..." Kaji said, turning his head away  
and closing his eyes in mock agony.  
  
"How much do you love me, my dear?" Asuka asked.  
  
"As much as I love life itself. You are my salt and my light. You are the wings  
or my flight. You are the stars in the night, the truth in the right..." Kaji continued  
on and on, "and you are my might."  
  
'And you are my might' was Rei's cue. It came a bit too fast for her, because no  
one was helping Rei take off her Eva costume. Most of it was off, and underneath was the  
other costume. But the head part she was having problems with. She had taken it off before,  
but only with help from Shinji, who was now too busy whining about Asuka to help her. She  
panicked a bit, and so she went near the stage. But this was a bad idea, though, as she  
stumbled onto the stage with the Eva head on. The audience was pleased. The burst into   
laughter like they had never seen anything like that before.  
  
Rei's performance looked almost rehearsedly bungled. She fell a couple of times,  
pulling madly at the head piece. She pulled this way and that, trying to take the thing  
off. Then she did something surprising; she put her feet on top of the head part, which  
she lay on the ground, then with both her arms and legs, pushed off and plopped off the  
head piece. The audience burst into laughter again. Then, Rei pops up off the ground and  
continues the scene as if nothing happened. The audience, though, could not just forget  
it like that. They giggled amonst themselves and whispered to each other about the little  
act.  
  
By now, Asuka's face was red, from anger and also from embarassment. She was a bit  
disappointed, too. She had wanted everything... despite all the situations outside of this,  
she wanted this to be perfect. 'Rei spoiled it' was the reoccuring thought in her head, in  
fact, her only thought. But that scene was over. It was too late for her to save it now.   
She went back to the refreshments table. This is what she needs; refreshments. She takes  
a good swig of the hard liquor she's not used to, then wanders off...  
  
The scenes couldn't go on; Asuka, the coordinator, wasn't there. So Shinji and Kaji  
just went onstage and talked a bit. They just wasted time; they expected Asuka to be back   
soon. Then Kaji finds Rei onstage. Kaji then approaches her and starts to talk to her. She  
gives him a bit of recognition, but doesn't answer. He continues on and on, though, with  
hand gestures and facial expression changes. This is not a really good idea. Asuka, drunk  
but unaware of it, sees him talking to her. Her mind is blank, except for one thing: Anger!  
Asuka, in her rage, walks away from the stage.  
  
"Oh come on, Rei..." Kaji pleads, "...you must have SOME kind of hobby."  
  
But the ice queen remains cold as ever. She turns her stone gaze at him, and he  
freezes up, pulling his hands frantically up at his face, as if sheilding it. Shinji walks  
in on their moment, and giggles at this. Rei looks at him, then walks towards him. Kaji,  
in his distraught manner, slinks away from the stage, trailed by the spirits of the past  
that haunt him. Rei and Shinji just stand around at the stage exit left, with an unspoken  
understanding.  
  
Then Rei walks back to the stage, and Kaji just happens to be sitting there, all  
curled up, with his knees to his face, rocking back and forth repeating some kind of mantra.  
Rei then touches his shoulder with his hand. Kaji jolts forward around 10 feet, then bows his  
head down a bit, his eyes still closed, while holding 2 fingers straight above his head.  
  
Asuka comes back in the iron giant that is her protector. Unfortunately for the   
actors, Asuka is still drunk from Misato's liquor. And Misato is passed out in the stage from  
being too lazy, then suddenly coming back to work. The first one to see it is Shinji. Shinji  
then falls backwards in shock. Falling, he grabs the first thing he can get to try to balance  
himself. It was the curtain rope, and the curtains pulled themselves up, showing the actors.  
There was a bit of a forced applause, the hands tied behind their backs clapped as best they   
could. The scene was familliar; the Princess was sent away for a while and the Prince was being  
seduced by the evil noble... and a big red metal monster was in the background trying to  
tear things up while trying to stand straight.  
  
"EVIL WHENCH!" shouts Asuka from her Eva, "I was so nice to him for so long and I get  
what? A kiss? NOTHING!!! And you get 2 minutes with him..." she was starting to blabber.  
  
"Wait! Wait! You don't understand!" Kaji screamed back futilly.  
  
It was too late to save Kaji. The pissed off Misato stepped on him with the Eva. He  
was gone now. It was her turn; the one who ruined it all, Rei. Asuka grabs Rei with both of  
the Eva's hands, trying in her drunkeness to squeeze the life out of her, but not succeeding.  
  
"Witch!" she screeched, "This'll kill you!" she said as she fired the doomsday missiles  
from her Eva.  
  
This is the end of Evangelion as you know it. Asuka had ended the world. Asuka fired  
missiles into the same spot in the ground until she effectively drilled a hole into the Earth's  
core. The molten hot core was hit by a N2 missile, the most powerful weapon in NERV's arsenal;  
the most powerful weapon in the whole world. It was located in a docking bay near Asuka's Eva.  
This caused major seismic waves and molten lava spewing. Earthquakes and volcanoes. This, of  
course, throws Earth off of its planetary orbit and causes other 'natural' disasters.  
  
The only thing sheltered from this onslaught is the Eva. The whole world is destroyed,  
and all that's left is a tiny island, water, and what was on the Eva when the whole world  
exploded. Asuka exits her entry plug. She steps off of it, and hops onto the Eva's 'head.'  
She is no longer drunk.  
  
"Damn shit! That whench Rei caused all this." she lied to herself. "She made me  
destroy the world..."  
  
Out of the two tightly clenched hands comes out Rei, in her full-and-okay-ness. She  
seems relatively unscathed. "You," she says to Asuka, "You did this, no?"  
  
"WHAT?!?" Asuka says in disbelief, "You're still alive? I killed all the people in  
thw world and you're--"  
  
"Confirmed." Rei says in her usual monotone, interrupting Asuka.  
  
"GREAT!!! I'm stuck with Wonder Girl! Couldn't I've been stuck with someone cute?"  
whines Asuka, "Even Shinji would've been fine. Even those lab rat geeks would've been   
better, but NO! I'm stuck with WONDER GIRL!"  
  
"You are a being of your own creation," Rei says.  
  
"Arrrggghhhh..." Asuka groans, then looking up at the sky, she says, "See what you're  
leaving me with here? Please... one of you. Anyone. Come back!"  
  
~OEndO~ 


End file.
